Perambalur district
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Tamil Nadu | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | seat_type = Headquarters | seat = Perambalur | government_type = | governing_body = | leader_title1 = Collector & District Magistrate | leader_name1 = Dr Darez Ahamed IAS | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = 1752 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_total = 564511 | population_as_of = 2011 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Tamil | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = PIN | postal_code = 621220 | area_code_type = Telephone code | area_code = 04328 | registration_plate = TN-46www.tn.gov.in | blank1_name_sec1 = Sex ratio | blank1_info_sec1 = 0.993 ♂/♀ | blank2_name_sec1 = Literacy | blank2_info_sec1 = 65.88%% | blank1_name_sec2 = Climate | blank1_info_sec2 = Semi-arid (Köppen) | blank2_name_sec2 = Precipitation | blank2_info_sec2 = | website = | footnotes = }} Perambalur (Tamil: பெரம்பலூர் மாவட்டம்) is an administrative district in the state of Tamil Nadu in India. The district headquarters are located at Perambalur. The district occupies an area of 1,752 km² and has a population of 4,93,646 (as of 2001), making it the least populous in the state. Perambalur district is a centrally located inland district of Tamil Nadu, spread over 3,69,007 ha, which was trifurcated from the erstwhile composite Tiruchirappalli district and was formed on 1 November 1995. The district is bounded by Cuddalore district in the north, Tiruchirappalli district in the south, Thanjavur in the east and Namakkal and Tiruchirappalli districts in the west. The total geographical area of the district is 3,69,007 ha, and net sown area and gross sown area are 2,16,422 ha and 2,37,136 ha, respectively. The net area under irrigation is 71,624 ha. Geography The district lies in the Southern plateau & hill zone of Agro-climate regional planning with characteristics of semi-arid climate. The soil is predominantly red loamy and black soil. The normal rainfall of the district is 908 mm which is less than 946.9 mm, the normal rainfall of the State. The precipitation during northeast monsoon, southwest monsoon and remaining winter & hot weather period account for 52%, 34% and 14% of annual rainfall, respectively. Cauvery is the major river flowing in the region and the composite district has a canal system covering just 47 km stretch and ayacut of 11,610 ha. The ground water resource through tubewells and wells contribute nearly 68% of irrigated area command. The major crops grown in the district are paddy, groundnut, sugarcane and millets. Cashew is the major plantation crop. Now the major cultivation is small Onion, totally 24% in tamilnadu i.e first place in Tamilnadu. The Onion cultivation villages are Nakkasalem, Ammapalayam, Siruvayalur, Chettikulam, Kalarampatty, Esanai, Arumpavur. Economy Currently, Perambalur district is the top maize and Onion (small) producer in Tamil Nadu, with 27% and 50% of the state's share respectively.Tamil Nadu: Agriculture Department Perambalur is planning to set up multi-product SEZ over an area of 5000 acres (20 km²) specializing in high-technology by SREI Infrastructure Finance Ltd through a Joint Venture with TIDCO (Tamil Nadu Industrial Development Corporation). The SEZ will have linkages to Cuddalore, Pondicherry and Chennai ports, railway line and Tiruchirapalli Airport. This SEZ will bring in high-technology industries, MROs, biotechnology, pharmaceutical companies, textile & leather clusters. The project is being developed with world-class infrastructure to be able to compete with the best investment centres in the world. Perambalur SEZ has a large hinterland that offers huge labour force. The SEZ is well connected with all major cities/regions of the country with excellent road/rail network. The SEZ will focu on testing & certification facilities, warehouses, and infrastructure on demand etc. In addition, residential & recreational complexes are planned within the SEZ. Most of the leading Nationalised Banks including Axis Bank, HDFC, ICICI, SBI, Bank of Baroda, canara bank, IOB, Indian Bank has opened their branches at perambalur. Divisions The district for administrative purpose has been divided into three taluks (Perambalur, Alathur, Kunnam, Veppanthattai) which is further sub-divided into four blocks viz. Perambalur, Veppanthattai, Veppur, Alathur. The district comprises 121 village panchayats, four town panchayats and one municipality. The District Collector of Perambalur is Dr. Darez Ahamed IAS. Demographics According to the 2011 census Perambalur district has a population of 564,511, roughly equal to the nation of Solomon Islands or the US state of Wyoming. This gives it a ranking of 536th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 14.36%. Perambalur has a sex ratio of 1006 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 74.68 In 2011, Perambalur had population of 564,511 of which male and female were 281,436 and 283,075 respectively. There was change of 14.36 percent in the population compared to population as per 2001. In the previous census of India 2001, Perambalur District recorded increase of 9.45 percent to its population compared to 1991. The initial provisional data suggest a density of 323 in 2011 compared to 282 of 2001. Total area under Perambalur district is of about 1,750 km2. Average literacy rate of Perambalur in 2011 were 74.68 compared to 66.07 of 2001. If things are looked out at gender wise, male and female literacy were 83.39 and 66.11 respectively. For 2001 census, same figures stood at 77.89 and 54.43 in Perambalur District. Total literate in Perambalur District were 379,797 of which male and female were 210,313 and 169,484 respectively. In 2001, Perambalur District had 286,197 in its total region. n census enumeration, data regarding child under 0-6 age were also collected for all districts including Perambalur. There were total 55,950 children under age of 0-6 against 60,478 of 2001 census. Of total 55,950 male and female were 29,245 and 26,705 respectively. Child Sex Ratio as per census 2011 was 913 compared to 937 of census 2001. In 2011, Children under 0-6 formed 9.91 percent of Perambalur District compared to 12.25 percent of 2001. There was net change of -2.34 percent in this compared to previous census of India. Perambalur District population constituted 0.78 percent of total Tamil Nadu population. In 2001 census, this figure for Perambalur District was at 0.78 percent of Tamil Nadu population. A river named koraiyaru is located in koraiyaru village belongs to veppanthattai taluk of perambalur district. See also *Thungapuram *Elambalur *Vengalam *Nakkasalem References namaiyur(vill) External links *Perambalur District Category:Perambalur district Category:Districts of Tamil Nadu Category:1995 establishments in India